


Thanks for the Drink

by Ridley160



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Fix-It, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Smut, Strangers meet in a bar, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridley160/pseuds/Ridley160
Summary: After the events of Civil War Tony and Steve run into each other unexpectedly at a bar while looking to unwind. They have options, fight it out, up and leave or find mutual ground and pretend to simply be strangers meeting for the first time. Only neither one of them expected for their game to go as far as it did.(Fill for the 2018 Stony MCU Bingo)





	Thanks for the Drink

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for my bingo prompt: Captain America Civil War
> 
> This was originally a roleplay between myself (Tony) and a friend (Steve), but it has been heavily edited and I rewrote a lot of parts to get things to flow better and read more easily. So that is why it jumps perspectives as it does.

Tony walked in and surveyed his surroundings briefly, the place seemed low key enough he could potentially get away with getting a light buzz without being bothered. Perhaps even get mind numbing-drunk, and have someone take him home for a romp of rough self punishing sex, he really needed to get over losing Pepper already. He loosened his tie some as he sat down at the bar and ordered himself a scotch. Tony sipped at it, letting the alcohol burn down his throat. He hated feeling like a lap dog, being the one Ross expected to fix every solitary problem that involved the Avengers...or..not the Avengers anymore the Avengers was over.No, the vigilante criminals now. Tony downed his drink in one go, setting the glass down and ordered another round.

Steve knew he was due back at the hotel to meet with the others in a few hours, but he needed to get away for awhile. Ever since he had left Bucky in Wakanda, and busting the others out of confinement he felt as if he had been moving at a nonstop pace without a chance to breath. He knew this was a risk being out in public, he was a wanted criminal, and it wasn't just Ross looking for him. The entire united nations had eyes out for him, and the others.

For just a little while Steve wanted to feel some sense of normalcy before returning to his life on the run. He didn't know why he chose this particular bar, it looked low-key, and possessed easy escape routes if needed. Steve entered, took a seat near the back, and ordered a beer. Even though he couldn't get drunk he could pretend for a little while he was just a guy among the rest of the patrons.

Tony sipped his drink idly, and let his eyes drift briefly among the others in disinterest and-what the hell?-Tony stopped dead, he felt his heart rate pick up as his adrenaline suddenly spiked. He tensed. Steve Rogers was in the bar. Tony quickly took note of all the exits and started to look for any other potential threats, was Steve alone? was he here to finish the job? take him out? Tony swallowed back the anger that filled him. He took a drink, and breathed in and out slowly. He had to play this cautiously or else risk creating a scene. Also he didn't stand a chance of taking Steve one on one without the armor.

With a sigh Steve sat back in his chair and took a sip of his drink, he took a glance around at the people idly noting how it looked to be a steady night. There were a decent number of people and the voices of varied conversations filled the space, and there was Tony at the other end looking at-wait- Tony? Steve's eyes snapped back and sure enough Tony was sitting up at the bar looking straight at him. Of course the one time Steve had decided to take a moment to himself he was found. He suspected that Tony had been sent to find him and the others, was he going to attempt to arrest him here? Steve wouldn't put it past Tony to rely on using bystanders as collateral against him.

Steve had glanced Tony's way and he certainly appeared surprised. The way Steve's eyes widened ever so slightly Tony could read it even from his distance. He gazed down at his drink, swirling it in his glass. So since it appeared that Steve hadn't expected him to be here. Steve would most likely be on high alert now, and would probably leave shortly, or take Tony out back and pummel him to ensure Tony didn't try to follow. Tony sipped his drink again and peered over to Steve to try and gauge his reaction.

Steve took a breath as he looked at his glass, he hadn't seen Tony since he rammed his shield into his armor. No doubt still angry for keeping the knowledge of his parent's murder away from him, and protecting Bucky who was responsible. He took a long drink from his glass and quickly noted escape routes should he need to use them. He began to tap his finger on the table, he didn't want to get into a fight with Tony-not again- but if Tony was there to arrest him then Steve knew he would have no other option, he was stuck. If he walked out and Tony followed him, that could lead to a fight. If he stayed put then Tony may not want to cause a scene and hurt anyone else, or a swat team was on their way to his location to take him down. There was also another option that Steve hadn't considerd maybe they were both here out of pure coincidence. Steve decided to play it safe, and he gave Tony a brief nod.

A nod Steve had nodded was that an invitation? Tony finished off his glass, and thrummed his fingers on the bar for a moment as the bartender refilled his glass. He didn't want to fight, didn't want to argue even as angry and hurt he felt over the whole situation with Barnes. Tony was tired of arguing as he had been doing nothing but that with Ross since Steve and the others had abandoned him.

He sighed heavily and ran a hand down his face then glanced back over to Steve. Deep down...Tony missed having him around, Tony didn't relinquish authority over to just anyone, but he had been fine with giving Steve the title of team leader. If Steve let him they could both walk away from this unscathed as long as neither of them brought up the past. There was an easy way to fix that, if he could get Steve to cooperate. Tony steeled his nerves, grabbed his glass and stood up walking over to Steve's table. 

"This seat taken?" Tony asked casually.

Steve took a slow breath in and rose an eyebrow as he tried to get a read on what Tony's play could be. There didn't appear to be any hostility in his demeanor so Steve decided to go with it.

"No, go ahead." He said politely gesturing to the seat next to him. "Must be new around here. Yeah?" He asked and took another drink from his glass.

Tony sat down, so Steve was playing along. Tony wanted to laugh at the audacity of let's pretend to be strangers in a bar, but perhaps it was the safest course of action. “Here for business." Tony stated while tilting his glass in his hands and studying the amber liquid "But I'm just looking for a place to unwind that wasn't the hotel bar where likely the cause my my headache is currently staying as well. I like local places. Usually have better Scotch." he looked over to Steve. "and you? certainly don't appear to be a local yourself."

Business? Steve wondered was that business tracking himself? Sam? Natasha? And Wanda? Or was it more to do with the Sokovian accords. Asking would probably only cause their already delicate situation to escalate so Steve shrugged. "Let's say I'm traveling, and like you, looking for a place to unwind.”

"Been to many good places in your travels?” Tony asked and took another drink. Curious as to why Steve was in a bar of all places he knew he couldn't get drunk so he certainly wasn't drinking to get a buzz perhaps just the novelty of being a nameless person in a bar, or was Steve here to pick up some company?

“A few.” Steve answered without going into detail he knew that Tony was probing for information and he wasn't foolish enough to fall for that.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Tony asked suddenly his gaze meeting Steve's briefly.

Steve tilted his head slightly. Buy him a drink? Was this a game to Tony? He knew he couldn't get drunk. So that wasn't going to give him an upper hand, and it wasn't like drugging him would work either so what was Tony trying to pull? Well he could play this game too. "I don't take drinks from strangers. Going to have to tell me your name first."

Tony gave a brief chuckle of amusement. "That's fair enough, I suppose an introduction is in order." He held his hand out to Steve's "Tony." Steve eyed Tony warily for a moment and then took his hand.

"My name is Steve."

"Nice to meet you Steve so how about that drink?" Tony was perfectly aware alcohol would do nothing for him, but if they were supposed to be strangers in a bar then he wouldn't know any of that. Actually here at this moment they were two normal people not a super soldier from the 40's, and certainly not the owner of a billion dollar company. "Unless I am bothering you." He tilted his head slightly in question. The ball was in Steve's court now, and Tony was honestly waiting for Steve to call him out on this little charade and just get up and walk out.

Steve smiled pleasantly though and nodded. "Sure, Tony I would really like that." He took a long drink to finish off his first round, and set the empty glass down. "You aren't bothering me. I wasn't expecting company, but I don't mind it. Unexpected but I wouldn't say unwelcome.” Tony got the bartender's attention and ordered Steve another of what he had  before. The glass was set on the table, and as the bartender walked away Tony added to the conversation.

"Hm good looking fella like you in a place like this and you weren't expecting someone to try and snatch you up?" Tony smirked he wanted to see if he could rile him up a bit, see how long Steve would go along with this, because now that Tony thought about it, had he seen someone like Steve sitting alone in a bar he would try his luck in taking them home. Obviously that wasn't going to happen, not with where they had left things before, not with how the Avengers had fallen apart, but for now they could pretend that wasn't them. That didn't happen to these two strangers meeting for the first time, so there was no harm in having a little fun now.

“People can try, but I'm not easy to snatch up.” Steve replied with a smile and sipped the new drink that had been set out. Tony being his usual play-boy self, and Steve was aware that Tony was trying to make him uncomfortable, he was not going to fall for it or give Tony the satisfaction. "Are you looking to snatch someone up here? Unwinding and all." He asked.

Tony chuckled lightly, this was fun Steve playing along like this if only they had been this civil before "Initially I wasn't planning on it, but I usually keep an open mind should any prospects come up." Tony gave Steve a bit of an extended look, taking him in, his eyes trailing down then back up. "So you play hard to get I like that." Tony ran his finger along the rim of his glass. Any minute now he suspected Steve was bound to get flustered and call this off. Tony would keep pushing he wasn't about to be the first to break the charade.

"You could say that. Why care to try me?" Steve asked with a challenging look, that's right two could play the game here.

Tony met his eyes in challenge so it was on. "Well...I'm not going to confirm nor deny to trying to win you over as that could potentially put any chances at risk, after all I could just be a guy looking for casual conversation." Tony dipped a finger into his glass and brought it up to his own lower lip, tracing it with a playful look in his eye, the corners of his mouth raising up in a sly seductive smirk. Tony licked at his lower lip slowly, eyeing Steve the whole time and dropped his hand back down to the table. "Besides I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable if I'm not your type.”

Steve watched as Tony traced the scotch along his bottom lip his eyes followed the motion of his finger and swiped his own tongue along his lower lip in response. Tony knew how to pull the seduction card, and Steve was a little shocked that he was playing along with it as much as he was. There was no way that this game would end well for either of them, but he was curious just how far Tony would push before he called it off himself.

"There isn't much that makes me uncomfortable. So I doubt you could." Steve replied.

"Oh well that's good then." Tony said, leaning in a bit closer. Steve probably thought he was bluffing that Tony wasn't capable of following through, but he'd show him. Tony set his hand on Steve's knee. "but I think that's you trying to challenge me which in turn makes me believe that I have piqued your interest." He slid his hand up Steve's thigh. "So perhaps you could give me a hint Steve....what's a handsome guy like you looking for? from someone like me?"Any second....he knew Steve would slap his hand away stand up and walk out...any second...

"A good time” Steve replied his voice dropping low as he shifted his leg for Tony in invitation. "Play your cards right, I could make your night." Steve's eyes flared with challenge he wasn't about to back down and give Tony the win. Two could play this game, and Steve was determine not to give Tony the satisfaction.

Tony swallowed at the sudden heat that bloomed inside of him this was all just a game but, Steve propositioning in such a way awoke something inside of Tony, and he found himself growing aroused at the idea of taking Steve to his hotel. Tony finished off his drink, and set his glass down and looked at Steve, he bit his lip in thought...play his cards right...he leaned in close to him and whispered in Steve's ear, his voice a low purr. "Would you like to come to my hotel room Steve?" Tony rubbed his hand up Steve's thigh and dug his nails into the material of his pants.

Why was that a turn on? Hearing Tony whisper in his ear had Steve biting his lower lip a, shiver ran down his spine "Hmmm.” Steve turned his head so he could reply back in his own whisper close to Tony's ear. "Promise to show me a good time?"

"Oh...I promise Steve I'll make it good. So good." Tony resisted the urge to nip Steve's neck, he leaned back pulling his hand away. They were in public, and this was just a game, certainly they would part ways once they left the bar. Maybe have a laugh at the entire thing and go their separate ways once more. Tony stood up, pulling out his wallet and paid their tabs. Steve stood up with Tony left the bartender a tip and they walked out together.

"I have my own ride where are you staying?" Steve asked once they reached the parking lot, he was standing close to Tony. Steve had liked the contact, the feeling of Tony's hand on him, he realized he was probably touched starved and now was craving more.

Tony felt a wave of disappointment he tried to ignore, so this was how it was going to end. Oh sure he would give his hotel number as if they were going to meet up, but Steve would go on his way and that would be the end of the game. "The Hilton...6th floor, room 633. I suppose I'll meet you there?"

Steve memorized the numberh He could see it in Tony's posture that he didn't believe that Steve would show up. In reality he really shouldn't it could be dangerous, a trap even to get him into custody, but something was happening here and it had started in the bar. Steve was determined to see this through.

"The Hilton 6th floor room 633. Alright." Steve stepped closer to Tony he'd give Tony the reassurance that he would be there. This was all a game after all. Steve took Tony's chin lightly tilting his head up and leaned closer so they were only mere inches apart. "I look forward to seeing you there Tony." Steve pressed his lips to Tony's and kissed him, it was quick and over too soon. Steve smirked and then turned away heading over to his bike.

Tony just stood there dumbfounded...hand going up to touch his lips. Steve had just kissed him. He used that commanding Captain America voice of his, and damn if it hadn't made Tony weak in the knees, and his cock a little hard. Tony shook his head, just a game. Steve was trying to get the upper hand, make him falter-no Tony wouldn't give in that easily. He tugged at his tie, loosening it up some as he walked to the rental car and got in. He wasn't expecting Steve to actually show at the hotel, but maybe Steve would just to confirm the win for that kiss. Tony would be ready. He drove back to the hotel and went up to his room. First going to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face.

Steve drove around for a bit before he parked at the hotel and contemplated his options. He could just leave and return to the others, call it a night and a win for himself, but he was curious about what Tony's endgame was for this. He walked inside, took the elevator to the sixth floor and found the room, 633. Steve took a breath to calm himself as he was feeling a little nervous, but he didn't back down from a challenge. Steve knocked on the door and waited.

Tony heard the knock. Steve had actually shown up, surely Steve wasn't about to let Tony ravish him shamelessly, as much as that idea now interested him greatly. Steve was the responsible one he would call it off, after all as far as Tony knew Steve was straight. Even though that kiss did have him questioning that. Tony opened the door and masked his nervous/excited energy with his normal calm and self assured bravado. Tony smiled when he saw Steve standing there.

"Hey there come on in." Tony opened the door for him, it was a rather spacious hotel room, Tony never skipped on luxury.

"Nice room." Steve commented as he took in the surroundings, it was a lot nicer than what he and the others had been staying in lately. He turned and looked back at Tony with a small smirk. "You seemed surprised Tony. Didn't think I'd show?" He asked while he took his jacket off, and put it on the chair.

"I wasn't sure what to expect, perhaps you had just been leading me on for kicks.” Tony eyed Steve as he took his jacket off, studied him, really took the time to appreciate Steve's physique, and he truly was something to be admired. Tony had to even the odds. Steve had thrown him off with the kiss and he was trying to make him falter now. Tony walked up to him, putting his hand on Steve's arm. "After all...we did just meet." Tony pushed Steve against the wall,and pressed his lips to Steve's in a hasty kiss.

Steve was surprised when Tony pushed him against the wall. His first thought was that Tony was going to blind side him, and he grabbed his shoulder to counter, but than Tony kissed him. That sent a pleasurable jolt through his stomach, and he moved his hands down Tony's chest to his waist pulling him in closer to deepen the kiss. Tony didn't quite understand where this was coming from the sudden need for Steve's hands on him, maybe he had just been alone too long. At the present moment he didn't really care, he parted his lips for Steve, letting him dominate his mouth with his tongue.

Tony couldn't resist the small moan escaping his throat as they kissed. No-No he couldn't let on that he was enjoying it that much, but god it felt so good being pressed against Steve like this, arousal spiking through his groin as he pushed his hips against him.

-Fuck it-Tony thought. He was going all in...Steve would have to back out because he certainly wasn't, Steve could always say no. They were adults after all, consenting adults and Tony wanted it. Wanted Steve naked and inside him...wait what? those were new thoughts, but not entirely unwelcome. Steve held onto Tony's hips as he ran his tongue along Tony lip and explored his mouth. He groaned hearing Tony moan into the kiss, and twisted them around so Tony was now against the wall with Steve holding him there. He kissed along Tony's jaw, and down his neck grinding his hips against Tony. His arousal evident. Steve didn't expect to have such a reaction to Tony, but he had this need to take him. He ground his cock against Tony's thigh wanting him to feel how much he wanted it.

Tony gasped and tilted his head as Steve kissed his neck -holy shit- Steve was getting into it, and -wow- Tony could feel him could feel the hardness of Steve's cock in his pants. Tony bit his lip, rutting himself against Steve for more friction.

"Ah yeah...feels like you have a big dick Steve."

“Hmm, you have no idea.” Steve said in a teasing tone and nipped at Tony's neck.

Tony panted, getting a hand between them and palming the front of Steve's pants. "Yeah you like that? I promised to show you a good time. I'll give you a good time." Tony whispered, his voice low and husky in Steve's ear.

“I have no doubt about that.”

"Why don't you sit on the bed and let me take care of you?"

Steve gave Tony a final kiss before he stepped backwards keeping an eye on Tony while he found his way to the bed sitting down and tilted his head. "What is a good time for you?" He smirked leaning back on his elbow running his hand over his chest and along his thigh while keeping a hungry gaze on Tony.

Tony smiled, taking off his own jacket, loosening his tie, and tossing it to the floor. Watching Steve run his hands over himself was so sexy, an excited shiver ran through Tony at the sight. He could only imagine what that must look like if Steve were naked. Later there was time for that later Tony stood at the edge of the bed between Steve's legs, and ran his hands up his thighs to his belt.

"Well personally a good time always includes a good blowjob." Tony undid Steve's belt then his pants, unzipping them. His eyes darted up to Steve's briefly before easing his hand into his pants and coaxing Steve's large erect cock out. Last chance for him to back out. Tony sank down to his knees, holding Steve by the base and leaned forward to lick the tip, lap up the precome leaking out. Steve watched Tony intently, he took a slow breath in anticipation, his cock twitching. He gasped when Tony licked him.

Steve wasn't saying no, so Tony kept going. He ran his tongue down the length and back to the tip. He took the head into his mouth, slowly sucking it and bobbed his head a few times, taking Steve's cock deep into his mouth. Tony backed off catching his breath, running his tongue along Steve's impressive cock, tasting the bitter precome leaking from the tip as he licked the head a few more times. Tony slowly took Steve's full length into his mouth, deep-throating him like an expert.

Tony couldn't believe this was really happening, he was on his knees sucking off Captain America. What merciful force in the universe had he appeased to grant him this wonderful gift? Tony hummed around Steve's cock as he bobbed his head a few times, taking him down and backing off to the tip, swallowing around him, and using his tongue to stimulate him further. Steve's head shot back as he moaned. Tony was really doing this. Tony was really sucking him off. He clenched the sheets with one hand as he moved his other to grip Tony's hair.

"God, oh my god Tony...." he panted and rocked his hips with Tony's motions. It felt so good.

Tony pulled back panting heavily, a satisfied smile on his face. "You like that? Want more?" Tony asked him, while reaching up and tugging off Steve's jeans.They were way too clothed for this. "Ask me for it Steve." Steve assisted in kicking off his pants the rest of the way, and slipping off his boxers with them. He met Tony's eyes with his own lust filled gaze.

"I want more Tony." Steve ordered "Give it to me, suck my cock, make me come."

Tony felt his own cock throb at hearing Steve talk so dirty. He complied taking Steve's cock into his mouth again, sucking him down to the root, relaxing his throat and swallowing around him again, as he bobbed his head. He slid his mouth back and gave the head some attention, sucking it lightly, running his tongue along the slit. Tony closed his mouth over him again, and sucked him down, moving faster. He reached up wrapping his hand around the base and started to stroke Steve as he sucked him.

Steve arched his back, pulling Tony's hair as he moaned. "Tony that feels amazing, it's so good." He was panting. He was breathing heavily. When had Tony gotten so good at blowjobs? He wondered. Steve tried not to thrust too hard into Tony's hot mouth, but Tony was moaning around him. He liked it rough.

"Yeah more of that use me Steve. I can take it..." He closed his mouth over him and sucked him hard, griping tighter, and stroking faster. The sound of Tony moaning was such a turn on. Steve wanted to hear more of it. When Tony started to suck harder his hips jerked in response. "Tony....." he panted. He gripped onto Tony's hair while he started to thrust his cock into the wet heat. Steve moaned again, he was so close, so close.

“Tony-Tony I'm gonna come, fuck- fuck I'm coming!” Steve gripped Tony's hair harder, and forced his cock into the man's mouth as he came, hot streams of his come poured down Tony's throat. He let Tony pull off to catch his breath, and before Steve had even recovered he hauled Tony onto the bed.He pushed Tony down onto his back to kiss him roughly. He could taste the bitterness of himself on Tony's tongue, and it only turned Steve on further. He kissed Tony for several minutes, and ran his hand over Tony's chest and palmed him through his pants, rubbing Tony's cock. He was hard, almost painfully so from being confined in his pants.

Steve worked Tony's belt off and unzipped Tony's pants and pulled his cock out to give him a few firm strokes. Tony gasped and arched his back, groaning as Steve touched him he hadn't expected this, Steve willingly touching him, wanting to pleasure him.

"I-I think I think we are way too clothed for this now." Tony panted as he leaned up and gave Steve a quick kiss. "I wanna see all of you." He said tugging on the hem of Steve's shirt. Steve smirked then sat up, and pulled his shirt off tossing it to the side. He then assisted Tony in the removal of the rest of his clothing, they both laid togeher on the hotel bed naked and looking over each other.

"Is that better?" Steve asked as he straddled Tony, Steve was already hard again and rocked his hips, rubbing his own cock against Tony. 

Tony nodded slowly, his eyes trailing over Steve's naked form. Steve's body was perfection, and Tony hungered for it. He wanted to touch, kiss, lick, every inch of that gorgeous body. Tony bit his lip a small moan escaping him as he bucked his hips up against Steve. Feeling the naked glide of skin on skin it was incredible "Yes that's so much better." Tony leaned up and kissed Steve urgently, his hands running over his chest.

Steve ran his hand down Tony's chest, stomach, and grabbed his cock at the base. He stroked slowly while watching Tony's reactions. Tony closed his eyes, his hips thrusting up slightly with Steve's strokes. "yeah-yeah that's good, really good." He panted as Steve jerked him off.

"Hmm, good I do like to hear you enjoying yourself Tony." He kissed him and brushed his thumb over the head of Tony's cock.

Tony took in a breath, and moaned, leaning his head back against the bed. "hmmm you like them vocal Steve?" Tony asked as his body gave a pleasurable shudder. "I can be vocal I'm usually. Very -ahhh yeah- very vocal."

"I know.” Steve said leaning in close to Tony's ear to kiss, and nip at his lobe. He sucked it between his teeth, and bit gently making Tony gasp, and writhe under him. Steve sped up his hand, adding a twist of his wrist on each upward stroke over the head making Tony shudder.

"Yeah I know you do" Tony whispered. "...but you've never heard me in bed Steve."

"We'll have to fix that. Won't we." Steve said as he met Tony's gaze for a moment, and moved in for another deep and longing kiss. Tony returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck, holding him as he kissed him with growing urgency.

"We're fixing it right now..." Tony raked his nails down Steve's back and groped his ass with his hands. "God I've always wanted to do that." he admitted with no shame, not thinking at all how they had broken the charade, they were no longer strangers here.

Steve ran his hands through Tony's hair, and rocked his hips up harder against him, enjoying the feeling of Tony's hands groping him. He moaned at the feeling of Tony's nails raking down his back” “Tony” Steve said in a strained voice “ I need you." and he began to trial kisses along Tony's neck.

Tony turned his head letting Steve have better access to his neck, the attention sending shivers down his spine. "I want it Steve I want you in me. I want you to fuck me baby. " Tony begged “please, please I need it, I need you, want you to take me hard, please Steve."

Steve ran his hands down Tony sides and then gripped his thighs he hoisted Tony further up on the bed. The idea of taking him, and Tony asking to be taken was all Steve needed. “You got anything for this?” He asked

Tony smirked and quirked an eyebrow. "Who do you think you're talking to? I'm always prepared in the drawer on the left -don't give me that look- jerking off is better with lube and I've been a little stressed lately it takes the edge off..."

Steve shook his head as he reached over getting into the drawer and pulling the lube out. "I'm not judging, we all have stresses to take care of." He said as he kissed Tony lightly. He undid the top and put some in his hand. Steve made quick work of prepping Tony, pushing a single finger into him, and moving to two then three. They both were growing impatient, and Steve didn't want to hurt Tony, but he knew he was being hasty in the prep.

When Tony assured Steve he was good Steve coated himself with the lube and tossed the bottle aside. He positioned himself nudging the head of his cock between the cleft of Tony's ass, and pressed right against the rim. Steve met Tony's eyes waiting, wondering if Tony was going to back out at the last moment, but Tony gave him a nod.

“Go on, I'm ready, can't wait to feel you stretch and fuck me.” Steve bit back a moan at hearing that. He Moved Tony's legs further apart took himself in hand, and guided himself in, pushing past the tight ring of muscle. Steve slid all the way in until he was buried to the hilt, his balls pressed right up against Tony. They both took a moment to adjust, and acclimate to one another. Steve couldn't believe he was actually in Tony like this. His body was hot, tight, warm, and wet from the lube, it felt incredible. Steve set a hard pace right out the gate, driving his cock deep into Tony repeatedly, stroking over his prostate, and making him groan.

Tony thought this had to be a dream, here they were in a hotel room, he was naked on his back with Steve Rogers above him, thrusting his cock into his ass. Tony wrapped his legs around Steve's waist, and held onto Steve's back as he gasped, writhed and moaned with each thrust. It was a bit uncomfortable at first, Steve was big, and it had been some time since Tony had bottomed for a man, but shortly the burn and discomfort was replaced with the most intense pleasure he had ever felt.

Steve knew just what angles to thrust at to hit his prostate. Tony arched up against him, rolling his hips back with Steve's thrusts, chasing the pleasure he was providing. "Yes, yes Steve, God yes that feels so good! fuck yes!" Tony moaned, hey he warned him he was vocal. "that's it, fuck me good and hard, I can take it! Yes! that's good, so good!"

Steve bracketed his arms on wither side of Tony as he snapped his hips forward, going for a harder and faster pace, and Tony appeared to love it rough. "You feel so good. So tight, taking my cock so well." He said as he continued to thrust into him. "Fuck, Tony!" He groaned.

Tony kissed Steve deeply, raking his nails down his back. It was all so intense Steve above him driving into him stretching him, Tony clutched onto him tightly. He had to say it, this wasn't a damn game it never had been "We aren't strangers! I know you Steve! god yeah you feel so good!" Tony kissed him again in desperation.

"We are far from strangers Tony. I never stopped thinking about you."Steve panted and kissed him again as he thrust harder into him. “Tony I want you to come for me." He ordered in a rough voice. “Touch yourself while I fuck you.”

Tony felt his body tensing, he was getting close. "I will baby, I will, I'm so close." Tony kissed him. "yes right there!" Tony moaned while he reached down, and began to furiously stroke himself. Steve changed the angle of his thrusts so he hit Tony's prostate repeatedly.

Tony closed his eyes, groaning loudly as his body tensed up, he arched his back up, chanting Steve's name as he came, pulsing waves of pleasure flowed through him. His muscles clenching down around Steve tightly Tony sank back against the bed, panting heavily. His skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat, covered in his own come, some of it on Steve's chest. That was all Steve needed for Tony to send him over the edge, watching him come, and the way Tony's body clenched and squeezed his cock. Steve moaned Tony's name as he came, riding the wave, and nearly collapsing onto his chest, but he caught himself on his forearms.

Tony pulled Steve up to kiss him as they came down from the high of their orgasms. Steve was gentle as he pulled out wincing slightly when he saw the look of discomfort on Tony's face. Steve rolled over onto his back beside Tony, and the silence settled over them. The game had been long abandoned now here they were again...and Tony frankly had no clue where they stood now. He was still bitter, and hurt...but it didn't burn inside him as it had before. Neither one of them said a word there was nothing to say really.

Steve reached a hand up and idly stroked Tony's arm and Tony leaned over for another kiss. They laid together slowly kissing, neither one wanting to break the spell, and return to what they had been before. To the hurt, the betrayal. Steve hadn't realized he fell asleep until the early morning light was filtering in the window, he cracked an eye open and found himself in an empty bed, but behind him he heard shuffling and closed his eyes again to feign sleep. He suspected that Tony was pulling his old tricks, and leaving before Steve had woken up, it was probably the safest option for them both. Talking would only lead to arguing again.

He listened to the quiet footsteps around the room the rustle of fabric and the zipper on a suitcase. Steve expected to hear the door any moment just waiting for Tony to walk out on him and out of his life once more. He waited. Waited. There was suddenly the soft brush of lips on his cheek, and the gentle caress of fingers through his hair, Steve didn't know he could feel such a warmth and hope envelope him.

“Wait at least two hours before you try and leave, Ross and the others are here and they will spot you a mile away. You should be able to slip out by then. Good luck out there Steve.” Tony whispered in his ear then the heat of Tony's body was gone and Steve heard him heading for the door.

“Tony.” Steve called while sitting up from the bed, Tony paused on his way to the door and looked back at him. “...I never thanked you...for the drink.” He said with a smile. Tony laughed, a quick bark and he shook his head a moment gazed at Steve fondly.

“Anytime Steve. You ever want another drink.” Tony mimed a phone with his thumb and pinky. “Just call me.”

-A week later Tony received a package in the mail from Steve Rogers with a flip phone and an apology letter.-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Kudos? Just say Hi? please do!


End file.
